Harry Potter's Second Chance
by potterheir0926
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort, his parents are alive, he has a twin and an elder brother. But unfortunately, Death Eaters attacked them 3 years after that Halloween night, causing Harry's death. Harry is given a chance to go back but will anyone believe him?


BANG!

The loud crash was heard throughout the walls of the Potter's house. It's protective enchantments broken. A tall dark figure was walking towards the front door. A tall, thin man with glasses looked at the gates of their house and saw the Dark Lord getting nearer to the door.

"Lily! It's him! Take the children and go!" said the man.

"No! I can't leave you! James!" Lily cried.

"GO! I'll hold him off! Quick! GO!" James yelled just as the front door blasted out of it's hinges. Lily screamed and quickly ran upstairs to protect her children. She heard a great blasting noise from below and a dull thud then a high cold laugh. Lily bit back a sob and ran faster. She reached her eldest child's room. Three-year old Henry Potter watched as his mother piled object after object at the door. He looked down at his brothers who were also watching intently.

The door shook and Lily was immediately at their side, shielding Henry and little Harry and Jared from harm. The door blasted apart and a tall figure stepped inside. Jared hid behind Henry but Harry looked curiously at the man.

"No! Don't hurt them please! No! Take me! Kill me instead!" Lily screamed.

"Stand aside silly girl." hissed Voldemort.

"No! Kill me instead! Please, don't hurt them!"

"Stand aside!"

"No!"

"Stand ... ASIDE!" yelled Voldemort and with a flick of his wand Lily flew towards the wall and was knocked unconscious. "Now, the Potter boys. Each born in July. But who of you is the child of prophecy?" Voldemort looked straight into Harry's bright and innocent green eyes.

"Ahh... expecting to die first? Shall you give me the honor of making your parents miserable for the rest of their pitiful lives? Well... it seems that you are brave. _Courage_... bah! Courage never helps anyone!"

Still, Harry gazed at Voldemort's red pupils, back straight and proud to protect his family from harm. Voldemort laughed. Jared whimpered and Henry held him tight. He was about to grab Harry when Voldemort yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The whole house shook and a blasting sound was heard. The roof was blasted apart. Henry didn't have time to look at what happened all he did was to accidentally make a shield charm big enough for the remnants of their house. But a few moments later, when the shaking grew feebler, the shield charm grew weaker until it broke. Henry, still clutching Jared, had only time to look at the gash on Harry's forehead before everything in his mind went black.

* * *

><p><em>No! Don't hurt them please! No...<em>

"Lily..."

"He's waking up." said a calm voice. James Potter suddenly opened his eyes. He just remembered his family was being threatened by Voldemort. He was about to jump out of the soft, warm bed ... _wait, soft...warm...bed?_

"Ah...Mr. Potter. I see that you are awake. Please, don't move to much, your body is badly bruised by the rubble from your destroyed house"

"body...bruised...house-what?" said James slowly. "W-what...where is Lily...a-and," he looked around, "my kids?"

"They're fine. If you like, we could put you in the same room?" asked the healer.

"Ye-yeah...sounds good..." said James quietly. He can't quite grasp what happened tonight - wait, _did all of these happen tonight as in today?_ Heck, he could have been asleep for days now.

"Um...what day is it today?" he asked the healer.

"Why, it's November 5th, you've been asleep for a very long time."

"Is my wife awake too? How about my children?"

"They're all fine. Now, shall I move your family in here?"

"Okay, sounds good" replied James and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Lily opened her eyes slowly. Everything inside the room was white. She looked around and saw a bed next to hers which had a little boy with dark red hair on it. To her left was another bed but this time, a baby with messy black hair was on it. She looked at the bed opposite her and saw that her husband was on it. He was awake and he was grinning at her.<p>

"Wow, you look as though nothing really happened but I guess that's what really happens inside your head" said Lily.

"Well so-o-rry for being an innocent bystander little miss Potter" replied James.

Suddenly the door opened and the couple's heads turned to see who it was. It turned out to be a healer.

"Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, uh, I forgot to tell you earlier and I'm sure you already noticed and I know you are already worried about the whereabouts of little Harry Potter."

"Harry? Harry's not here?" shrieked Lily.

"Technically, Harry _is_ here but he's in another room.

"Why? What happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Why-?" Lily fired at the healer. The healer raised his hands to indicate silence. She fell silent though she still looked like ready to shriek anytime soon.

"As I was saying, Mr. Potter is in the Emergency Room-"

"What happened to him? Please do all you can to save him! Make sure you keep him alive or so help me I'll-"

"Okay, that's enough Lily!"

"When will Harry join us?"

"About a few minutes time. He's getting patched up. Well, after five minutes, I'm sure your wounds will be a bit patched up so you may come to my office to discuss your injuries. My office is on the right side of the corridor. Well, I'll see you then." said the healer.

They kept quiet for a while, trying their best not to think about Harry's condition. Lily looked at the baby on her left. Jared was still asleep. She looked at the little boy on her other side. Henry was asleep too. Lily sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for the five minutes to pass.


End file.
